El retorno del mago oscuro
by Ramib89
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Sakura selló la carta del vacío transformandola en la carta de la esperanza, pero ahora un nuevo problema se avecina. Nueva aventuras, desafíos y aliados inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

En un antiguo templo ubicado en una ciudad al este de Asia y no muy lejos de Europa, se encontraba un monumento dedicado a dos grandes sacerdotes, quienes practicaban la magia y habían salvado el mundo hace ya mucho tiempo. De repente el suelo debajo de él empezó a templar y las dos figuras de piedra empezaron a resquebrajarse, al cabo de unos segundos ambas quedaron deshechas y en el medio había una figura encapuchada, su piel era blanca y sus ojos negros como la noche los cuales empezaron a brillar con malicia -Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo aprisionado soy libre, pronto recuperaré el poder que me fue arrebatado y el mundo será mío. Pero primero me vengaré de aquellos que me encerraron, Clow y Vincent, serán los primeros en sufrir mi ira- dijo con una risa maléfica.

* * *

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, su frente y pecho estaban empapados de sudor. Se levantó de su cama lentamente para no despertar a Kero, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, una vez fuera de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, mientras tomaba del vaso no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que había tenido, no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueño premonitorio, pero éste era totalmente distinto a los anteriores, algo estaba por venir, algo poderoso y maligno.

-No debo preocuparme. Mientras tenga a mis amigos y a mi familia todo estará bien- se dijo a sí misma antes de volver a acostarse.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia de SCC, es un inicio corto pero así son los prólogos, prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán largos. Espero que esta historia les guste, pondré todo mi empeño en terminarla. Hasta prontoo ;)**

**N.A. : Sakura card captor no me pertenece solo hago esta historia alterna basada en la obra de CLAMP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1  
**

Sakura se despertó al oír el ruido de la alarma que había programado en su celular, luego de escuchar la melodía por un rato la sacó y se levantó de la cama -Buenos días Kero, es hora de despertarse- le dijo a la criatura amarilla con alas quien todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Un rato más, por favor-

-No seas perezoso, a mi también me gustaría quedarme en la cama hasta tarde pero debo cumplir con mis deberes-

-Bueno, bueno, ya me levanto ¿Me puedes traer algo dulce de comer? Lo buscaría yo mismo pero no sé si tu padre aún continúa abajo-

-De acuerdo, si todavía sigue aquí te lo traigo pero sino deberás venir a buscarlo tú- le respondió ella. Luego de cambiarse y acomodarse el pelo bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor, el cual estaba vacío, su padre seguro ya se había ido a trabajar y en la pizarra donde siempre dejaban los mensajes se podía ver la letra de su hermano que decía "Estoy trabajando, comeré con Yukito, no me esperen"

-Vaya mi hermano siempre trabajando. ¡Kero puedes bajar, no hay nadie!- gritó la castaña y su amigo bajó volando hacia donde estaba ella -Ten, aquí tienes unos hot-cakes recién hechos-

-Menos mal, tengo mucha hambre-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre. Podrías aprender de Yue, nunca lo he visto comer-

-Eso es porque su otra mitad come por los dos, de hecho creo que lo hace por tres personas ¿Me pasas la miel?-

-Eres un goloso Keros, me voy yendo no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día-

-Ah cierto que hoy comienzas la secundaría. Buena suerte Sakura-

-Intenta hacer algo más productivo que comer dulces y jugar video-juegos-

-Pero ya casi termino el último nivel del juego- y ante esa respuesta la chica sólo suspiró.

Mientras iba patinando hacia la escuela como siempre, se ponía a ver el hermoso paisaje que había. Siempre le gustó pasar cerca de los árboles de cerezos y el río, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que accidentalmente chocó con alguien y ambos terminaron en el suelo -Lo siento mucho- le dijo al desconocido sintiéndose como una tonta.

-Está bien, no creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito. Por suerte fui yo y no un automóvil, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez-

-Lo haré. Mil disculpas- le dijo haciendo una reverencia y cuando lo vio mejor se dio cuenta de que era un joven no mucho mayor que ella, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio, y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Debo irme o llegaré tarde a la escuela- dijo el extraño.

-Yo también, lamento mucho haber chocado contigo. Hasta luego- y siguió su rumbo hacia el colegio.

-Nos veremos pronto... Sakura Kinomoto- respondió en voz baja el chico.

* * *

Una vez que llegó a la escuela, se quitó los patines, los guardó en su locker y se colocó las zapatillas, mientras se dirigía hacia su nuevo salón se cruzó con varios conocidos y cuando entró al aula vio que el profesor aún no había llegado y sólo había un par de estudiantes más.

-Hola sakurita- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas y cuando volteó vio a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa y, como siempre, su cámara en mano.

-Hola Tomoyo ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo algo avergonzada por el hecho de que la estuviese filmando.

-Quiero grabar la imagen de tu primer día de secundaria. Ahora que ya transformaste todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura me he quedado sin material- dijo haciendo gestos como si fuera una niña a la que le han quitado su juguete.

-Vamos no te pongas así. Estoy seguro que habrá muchas otras cosas interesantes que grabar-

-No tan interesantes como tú- le dijo una voz conocida, la cual siempre la ponía de buen humor.

-¡Shaoran! Justo estaba pensando en tí- dijo dándole un beso.

-Que casualidad, yo también pensaba en tí- respondió tomándola de la mano y dándole otro beso.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y en qué pensabas?-

-Pues que es una lástima que este año mi novia le haya tocado cursar en un aula diferente a la mía-

-Estoy segura que tendremos tiempo para vernos-

-Ayy estas son las mejores escenas- comentó Tomoyo, quien aún tenía la cámara encendida.

-¡Tomoyo! Deja de filmarnos aunque sea por un segundo-

-Me da gusto ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian- le dijo el castaño a la amiga de su novia, en ese momento su celular hizo un ruido y cuando miró la pantalla suspiró -Debo irme o me perderé la primer clase. Nos vemos en el descanso- le respondió a las chicas y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso a Sakura.

-Me da gusto ver que tú y Li se siguen llevando bien-

-A mi también, Shaoran es mi verdadero y único amor y espero que sigamos así-

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, ah mira ahi viene el profesor- y cuando el adulto entró todos se acomodaron en sus asientos.

-Buenos días clase. Soy el profesor Nakamura, seré su profesor de historia y también de educación física para los varones, espero que podamos llevarnos bien y que entre todos podamos tener un buen año escolar. También quisiera presentarles a un nuevo integrante de este curso, adelante pasa -dijo haciendo señas hacia la puerta del salón y en ese instante la persona que entró hizo que algunos se sorprendieran pero la que más estaba sin habla era Sakura -Su nombre es Steven Andernson, viene de Irlanda y está aquí como estudiante de intercambio, espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido-

-Hola, mucho gusto a todos. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos- dijo el chico haciendo un saludo a la clase.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres- dijo el profesor.

-Gracias señor- y se dirigió hacia uno que estaba desocupado, un par de pupitres más adelante de donde estaba Sakura.

-Parece que el chico nuevo te dejó asombrada- le dijo en voz baja Tomoyo.

-No es eso, es que ya lo había conocido hoy antes de venir hacia la escuela.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?-

-Pues, accidentalmente choqué con él mientras patinaba-

-Ay Sakura tú nunca cambiarás- bromeó su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió ella y luego de un par de sonrisas cómplices, empezaron a concentrarse en la clase.

* * *

Luego de algunas horas de clase Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron a almorzar en el comedor de la escuela, cuando llegaron vieron que Shaoran ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas y lo que más llamaba su atención es que no estaba solo, había una chica comiendo a su lado, era de la misma estatura, cabello negro con algunos mechones de color azul.

-No conozco a esa chica, debe ser nueva también- comentó Tomoyo, Sakura sólo se quedó en silencio y fue lo más rápido posible a buscar algo de comer para poder sentarse, su amiga no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros.

-Hola Shaoran- le dijo Sakura cuando se sentó en su mesa, interrumpiendo la conversación de ellos.

-Hola- le respondió sonriendo -¿Qué tal tus primeras clases?-

-Por ahora bien, afortunadamente no nos dan mucho para hacer el primer día de clase. Dísculpame pero no me sé tu nombre-

-Me llamo Iris, soy nueva aquí. Un gusto conocerte Sakura-

-Igualmente, ella es Tomoyo-

-Hola, bienvenida a la secundaria Tomoeda-

-Gracias. Debo confesar que al principio tenía miedo de no poder integrarme-

-¿Cómo conoces a Shaoran?- le preguntó la castaña.

-Ella empezó en el mismo curso que yo, iban a enviarla al tuyo pero como no había más cupo terminó en el mío-

-Ya veo, por tu acento deduzco que eres europea ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Así es, mi familia vino a Tomoeda a realizar unos negocios y como es algo que llevará tiempo decidimos quedarnos un tiempo aquí ¿Saben si las inscripciones para porristas ya empezaron?-

-Es a partir de la semana que viene- respondió Sakura, quien también tenía intención de inscribirse.

-Ah bueno, entonces empezaré a prepararme-

-¿Estabas con las porritas en tu anterior escuela?-

-Así es, capitana durante dos años. Espero poder serlo aquí también-

-¿Ya empezaste a ponerte competitiva?- dijo alguien detrás de ellos y cuando se giraron vieron que se trataba del chico nuevo.

-Ya me conoces hermanito, siempre dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí-

-Así que son hermanos, ahora que lo mencionas sus rostros se parecen entre sí- comentó Sakura.

-Así es, aunque nuestra cara es bastante parecida él heredó el cabello y ojos de nuestro padre mientras que yo saqué el de nuestra madre, el toque azul viene de mi parte- bromeó la chica.

-Que graciosa, mi nombre es Steven por cierto- dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano a Shaoran, al principio como que el castaño dudó un segundo pero luego le correspondió el gesto.

-¿Y dime tú también estabas en algún equipo- preguntó Tomoyo al rubio.

-Era capitán en el equipo de básquetbol, aunque también estaba en el club de ajedrez y de cocina-

-¿En serio? Vaya eres increíble-

-Deberían verlo cocinar a mi hermano, es muy bueno en especial haciendo tortas y postres-

-O aprendía a cocinar o me indigestaba por comer tu comida- le dijo a su hermana y ésta le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Oye no es que cocine tan mal, es sólo que no es algo que me gusta-

-Sí claro-

-¿Y son sólo ustedes dos o tiene otro hermano?-

-Algo así, el más chico se encuentra en casa, mi madre dice que cuando estamos juntos somos los tres mosqueteros- dijo el chico.

-Oigan, ya casi se termina la hora del almuerzo. Deberíamos volver a clases Li- dijo Iris mirándolo con esos ojos saltones, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura.

-Es cierto aún nos queda matemáticas y química. Nos vemos a la salida, intenta portarte bien- le dijo Steven a su hermana, la cual le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Tu hermana es bastante peculiar- le dijo Tomoyo.

-No tienes idea- dijo su compañero.

* * *

Yukito y Touya estaban comiendo en un restaurante cerca del trabajo de el moreno -¿Sucede algo Yuki?- preguntó al ver la cara de su amigo.

-No es nada- respondió él haciendo un gesto raro.

-¿Sabes que siempre sé cuando mientes? Probablemente porque nunca fuiste bueno en eso. Ahora dime qué pasa-

-Es mi otra identidad, cuando nos brindaste tu magia no sólo renovaste sus poderes sino que los fortaleciste, ahora es capaz de detectar magia aunque esté lejos de ella. Eso era algo que tú podías hacer ¿Verdad?-

-Mas o menos. Admito que extraño esa habilidad, pero si tengo que elegir entre mis poderes y tú, es obvio cual sería mi elección. Lo que sea que suceda, estoy seguro que Sakura y tú se encargarán de ello, y también ese muñeco de felpa-

-Su nombre es Keros- le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en la de él.

* * *

**¿Como estan? Primer capi de esta historia. Esta vez publiqué dos bastante seguidos porque el prologo fue muy corto, los siguientes los iré subiendo dependiendo del tiempo libre que me dejen los estudios, ojalá que les parezca un buen comienzo espero reviews. byeee ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2  
**

Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban dando un paseo por el centro comercial, el castaño tuvo que armarse de paciencia cuando las chicas pasaron por las tiendas de ropas, pero creo lo más difícil fue cuando vieron los locales donde vendían calzado para mujeres -Vamos Shaoran, sólo unos minutos más- dijo su novia en tono suplicante.

-Fue lo mismo que dijiste hace quince minutos, vamos estoy cansado y quiero sentarme a beber algo-

-La última parada, lo prometo- y cuando vio que esos ojos verdes brillaban con tanta intensidad no pudo decirle que no, suspiró resignado y siguió acompañándolas.

-Sakura sí que sabe como convencer a alguien- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Algún dia será tu turno de hacer que un chico te acompañe de compras. Ya siento pena por el pobre que le toque ser tu novio- respondió haciendo una mueca.

-Tal vez, pero hasta entonces seguiré disfrutando de esto-

-Mira esto Shoran, son preciosos- le dijo Sakura mostrándole un par de zapatos de color negro con bordes dorados que había pedido a la vendedora-

-¡Hola chicos! Que bueno encontrarlos por aquí- dijo una voz cerca y cuando se voltearon vieron a Steven y a su hermana, la chica tenía unas bolsas en la mano pero él era quien llevaba la mayor parte de las cosas.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. Veo que también decidieron salir de compras- comentó Tomoyo.

-ELLA está de compras, yo soy el pobre infeliz que tiene que cargar con sus cosas- dijo su hermano mientras los saludaba al mismo tiempo que intentaba que no se le cayeran las cajas al suelo.

-No seas tan infantil, prometiste ayudarme con mis cosas y cuando uno hace una promesa la cumple ¿No es lo que siempre dices?-

-Éste es uno de esos momentos en que detesto ser tan honorable ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Hay un local cerca donde hacen deliciosos granizados- sugirió el rubio.

-Secundo la propuesta- dijo Shaoran casi al instante. Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Ahh así está mejor- comentó Steven una vez que se acomodaron en unas mesas y disfrutaban de las bebidas. Las chicas hablaban de temas femeninos, como la ropa que habían adquirido, los lugares donde podrían usarla y otras cosas más.

-Apuesto a que tu hermana te hizo dar varios recorridos también- le dijo el castaño.

-No tienes idea, a veces mi hermana puede ser muy caprichosa, lo que más me enloqueció fue la parte en que fuimos a comprarle algo para los pies ¿Qué tienen las mujeres con los zapatos?-

-Crecí con varias hermanas mayores, primas y hasta ahora jamás pude responder esa pregunta-

-Por las mujeres y sus compras- le dijo el irlandés levantando su vaso de granizado como si fuera una copa de champán y él le correspondió el gesto.

-No sean tan quejicas. Se supone que los hombres son fuertes y galantes-

-Por no decir sumisos-

-Tu hermano es gracioso- dijo Tomoyo.

-Deberias verlo en navidad, un par de copas demás y es el alma de las fiesta. En especial con el micrófono-

-¿Tú cantas?- preguntó Shaoran soprendido.

-Fue cosa de mi madre, ya que mi padre me tenía haciendo actividades deportivas e intelectuales ella sugirió que haga algo que me ayude a desarrollar mi lado artístico y sensible- dijo haciendo muecas.

-Tomoyo también canta, deberías oírla, el coro de la escuela siempre la elige para que haga las presentaciones o para el acto principal- comentó Sakura.

-En ese caso intentaremos estar en primera fila cuando sea el próximo recital de la escuela- dijo Iris.

-Oigan, mi hermana y yo deberíamos volver, debo encargarme de unas cosas en mi casa. La próxima vez pueden venir a tomar el té y comer algunos pastelillos-

-Nos encantaría- le dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

-Compromiso asumido- dijo Iris con una sonrisa y luego de despedirse se retiraron de la mesa.

-Creo que son buenas personas ¿No lo creen?-

-Asi parece, lástima que Kero no vaya a poder acompañarnos, con lo que le gustan los pasteles-

-Me alegro, esa rata con alas pasa demasiado tiempo comiendo en lugar de cumplir con su deber de guardían-

-Parece que tú y Keros nunca se llevarán bien-

-Es el orden natural de las cosas, como mi afecto por tí- le dijo a su novia antes de darle un pequeño beso.

* * *

Iris y Steven estaban saliendo del centro comercial esperando a que el chofer de la familia fuera a recogerlos -¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con este juego?- le preguntó ella.

-Cuando sea tiempo, les diré la verdad. Hasta entonces relajémonos y disfrutemos del momento-

-A veces creo que eres demasiado optimista-

-Y tú demasiado entusiasta y competitiva. Tal vez por eso nos llevamos tan bien "hermanita"- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Casi lo olvido prometí a Lori que hoy le prepararía salmón con picante-

-Querrás decir que YO le prepararía eso-

-Bueno, yo compraré los ingredientes, eso ya es algo. Nos vemos después-

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí con todas estos paquetes?-

-Estoy seguro que puedes con ellos. Después de todo, pocas personas podría igualarte en fuerza y habilidad- respondió con una sonrisa y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Kero estaba en la casa de Sakura cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, por las dudas de que se tratara del señor Kinomoto subió volando con rapidez hacia la habitación de su dueña y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Podía escuchar unos pasos subiendo por la escalera y cuando la luz se prendió vio que no era quien esperaba.

-Hola Kero- dijo una voz gentil -Ya puedes dejar de fingir que eres un simple muñeco de felpa-

-Podrías haberme avisado que venías aquí- le dijo a Yukito.

-Lo siento hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, o mejor dicho mi otra identidad quiere decirte-

-Pues adelante- le respondió y enseguida unas alas cubrieron el cuerpo del muchacho y cuando éstas se volvieron a abrir, delante de él estaba la figura de Yue, el otro guardián de Sakura.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Kero, ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve la necesidad de mostrar mi forma- dijo en tono seco, por el cual Kero no se molestó ya que así era la personalidad de su amigo.

-También es bueno verte Yue, debe ser importante para que hayas venido a verme en persona-

-En efecto, hay algo que se avecina, puedo sentirlo, es una fuerza maligna y también bastante familiar-

-Es raro que tú puedas sentirla y ni yo ni Sakura hayamos podido, es evidente que la magia del hermano de Sakura te ha vuelto más sensible en cuanto a otras personas con poderes mágicos-

-Así parece, pero esa presencia no es la única que he podido detectar. Hay otra aquí, en esta ciudad y estoy seguro que tú también puedes percatarte de ella, aunque intente ocultarse- le respondió su compañero, el pequeño animal se puso a meditar y mientras se concentraba su cuerpo empezó a adquirir un brillo de color rojo, al cabo de unos instantes el aura que lo rodeaba se apagó y volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Tienes razón hay otra persona con poderes en Tomoeda, debe ser alguien bastante poderoso para poder disimular su poder mágico y pasar casi inadvertido-

-¿Qué piensas, es amigo o enemigo?-

-Aún no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que su presencia aquí está relacionada con la entidad oscura de la que hablas-

-Pienso lo mismo. Deberíamos advertirle a Sakura acerca de esto-

-No estoy seguro, si se entera que hay algo maligno avecinándose se preocuparía demasiado, sabes como es ella-

-Cierto, pero también pareces olvidar que fue capaz de cambiar todas las cartas Clow, derrotó a la reencarnación de nuestro dueño anterior y logró sellar la carta del vacío. Tal vez sea una adolescente pero es muy capaz-

-Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo darle un cumplido a Sakura- dijo el pequeño animal sonriendo.

-Simplemente digo la verdad, nada más- y en ese momento entró Touya por la puerta quien se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a los dos guardianes.

-Parece que interrumpí algo importante. Vuelvo después-

-No es necesario, Kero y yo ya terminamos de hablar- respondió Yue y luego de transformarse de nuevo, la seria figura del guardían de la luna volvió a ser la del alegre Yukito -Ven Touya, vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Espero que Sakura pueda con lo que se avecina, pero como dijo Yue, es una niña muy poderosa por lo que creo que podrá manejarlo- dijo para sí mismo y luego de unos momentos pareció caer en cuenta de algo -Podrían haberme invitado a comer con ellos- agregó mientras hacía un gesto con la boca.

* * *

En un templo budista que había en China una silueta oscura apuntaba con su cetro hacia el suelo, donde había un hombre de edad avanzada con lastimaduras en el cuerpo -¿Dónde esta? Sé que ellos les dejaron a ustedes la tarea de custodiar el cristal- dijo el encapuchado.

-Nunca le entregaré el cristal a alguien como usted, puede matarme si quiere pero le advierto que pierde su tiempo, no lo encontrará aquí-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El cristal nunca se queda en el mismo lugar, es cambiado de sitio constantemente. Tal vez sea sólo un anciano pero los rumores de su regreso han llegado hasta mí, es por eso que tomé las precauciones necesarias para evitar que ponga sus manos en él- le dijo sonriendo.

-Como quieras, pero sólo has retrasado lo inevitable anciano- y con un movimiento de su cetro los ojos del monje se pusieron de color negro y su vida se apagó -El cristal será mío, cueste lo que cueste, aunque deba pasarme por todos los templos del mundo- dijo antes de desaparecer de allí.

* * *

**Holis! Espero que la historia que voy subiendo les parezca buena, no olviden comentar, reviews plisss! ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3  
**

Las chicas estaban en clase de gimnasia, la nueva profesora era una mujer bastante exigente pero se preocupaba de que sus alumnas dieran lo mejor de sí -Vamos chicas levanten las piernas, sé que pueden hacerlo mejor- les decía a algunas.

-Sí que es estricta- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo en voz baja.

-Bien ahora quiero que corran en la pista durante 15 minutos y no quiero que NADIE se detenga- les ordenó mientras ponía su cronómetro en marcha.

Las chicas empezaron a trotar, algunas lograban mantener el ritmo, a otras el cansancio las estaba venciendo -Vamos chicas, la salud física es tan importante como la intelectual- comentó Iris mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Vaya, es una chica enérgica, ahora entiendo por qué la entrenadora estaba contenta de que se anotara a las porristas- comentó Rika.

-Parece que tienes una rival Sakurita- le dijo su mejor amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sólo estamos entrenando- le respondió fingiendo no saber a que se refería exactamente Tomoyo.

-¡Tiempo!- les gritó la profesora luego de hacer sonar su silbato -Ahora practicarán voleyball, divídanse en equipos- les ordenó. Curiosamente Sakura e Iris terminaron en lados opuestos de la red. Luego de unos momentos el juego se volvió más competitivo, en especial entre las dos chicas, ambas estaban sudando y recuperando el aliento, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, el marcador estaba empatado lo cual hacía más intenso el momento.

-Última jugada, quien haga la siguiente anotación gana- dijo la profesora y lanzó el balón al aire. Iris intentó hacer su jugada pero Sakura fue más rápida y logro golpearlo hacia el lado opuesto, pero fue interceptado por una de las chicas, y cuando volvió a estar arriba de la red, las dos chicas saltaron al mismo tiempo y por intentar golpear el balón terminaron golpéandose entre sí.

-¡Falta!-

-¿De quién?- preguntaron.

-De ambas, considérenlo un empate. Me gusta el espíritu competitivo pero preferiría que guarden ese ímpetu para cuando juguemos con nuestros rivales del norte. Vayan a las duchas-

-Dígame entrenadora ¿Ya eligió quién será capitana de las porristas este año?- preguntó Iris. Sakura se acercó para escuchar la respuesta.

-De hecho sí, ambas serán co-capitanas, las dos están en gran condición física y ambas tienen una fuerte determinación por ganar, sólo falta que mejoren un poco la actitud, por lo que me parece que ésta es una excelente solución, a no ser que tengan alguna queja- respondió con voz autoritaria. Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra -Bien, supongo que es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse- y ambas chicas se fueron de allí, aunque no se dirigieron la palabra, las dos coincidieron en algo: la competencia todavía no había terminado.

* * *

Shaoran y Steven estaban en la clase de cocina de la escuela, ambos iban vestidos con delantales y pañuelos en la cabeza -Vaya realmente sabes lo que haces- le dijo el rubio al chico.

-Me gusta cocinar, suelo hacer de todo un poco pero creo que lo que más disfruto es la repostería-

-Ya somos dos, lo que se refiere a comida suelo hacer lo básico pero las cosas dulces son una tentación. Si no fuera porque hago mucha actividad física parecería un chancho con pelo- bromeó él, su compañero esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cocinar?-

-Sonreir, algo me dice que no lo haces muy a menudo, excepto cuando estás con Sakura- le dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Ella me dice lo mismo, admito que no soy la persona más eufórica, pero he estado trabajando en mi sentido del humor, antes era más serio. Sakura y Tomoyo son una de las pocas personas que saben sacar ese lado mío-

-Las mujeres son algo mágico-

-¿Y tú tienes novia?- preguntó el joven Li.

-Tenía, tiempo pasado-

-¿Qué sucedió? Si es que puede saberse- dijo excusándose.

-Está bien, tampoco es un gran secreto, ella está a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Fui yo quien quiso terminar la relación, me parecía injusto para ella que por esperar mi regreso se pierda de tener experiencias y de disfrutar su adolescencia, se puso muy triste pero creo que era lo mejor-

-Hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil-

-Y más difícil es saber cuándo uno hace lo correcto. Ven, veamos si la torta ya está lista- dijo acercándose al horno. Shaoran no dijo nada, sabía que para su compañero era difícil hablar de ese tema.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba yendo hacia el club de canto de la escuela, mientras iba hacia el aula pudo escuchar a que ya había gente dentro, cuando se acercó a la puerta vio a unos chicos tocando una linda melodía y lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a Steven de pie, el chico tomó aire y empezó a cantar:

_When the day is long and the night,  
the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life,  
well hang on  
Don't let yourself go,  
'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone, hold on  
If you feel like letting go, hold on  
When you think you've had too much of this life,  
well hang on _

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on..._

Una vez que terminó de cantar, todos aplaudieron, en especial Tomoyo, quien estaba sorprendida por la increíble voz que tenía el chico -Eso fue hermoso- le dijo cuando entró al aula.

-Gracias, no suelo cantar muy a menudo pero hoy me sentí con ganas de hacerlo-

-Deberías anotarte al club, tienes una voz preciosa-

-Tu también lo haces bastante bien por lo que dicen- dijo señalando a la pared donde había varias fotos de recitales anteriores en el que la chica había tenido el papel principal.

-A decir verdad prefiero ser yo la que maneje la cámara, soy una cineasta-

-Tal vez algún día termines trabajando como directora en Hollywood-

-"Directora Tomoyo Daidouji". Suena bien- le dijo riendo.

-Bien, debo decir que fue una interpretación muy buena señor Anderson. Me gustaría verlo más seguido por aquí- dijo la profesora de música.

-Veré si puedo acomodar mis horarios, pero no prometo nada-

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, empecemos a practicar, tengo muchas ideas para el recital de este año y quiero que todas sus voces estén al máximo de su capacidad ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí profesora- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran estaban volviendo de la escuela, ella dijo que podía irse sola pero él insistió en acompañarla -Tal vez seas una gran hechicera pero sigo siendo tu novio asi que no creas que te dejaré volver sola-

-A veces eres sobreprotector como mi hermano-

-¡No me parezco en nada a ese tonto!-

-Enojado te vez muy guapo- le dijo sonriendo, él le correspondió el gesto y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo fueron interrumpidos por alguien que se interpuso entre ellos.

-Éstas no son horas de que dos niños anden por la calle- dijo la persona.

-¡Hermano! ¿Por qué siempre nos molestas? Además no es tan tarde, recien salimos de la escuela-

-Y no somos niños- agregó el castaño.

-Para mí sí lo son, el que sean pareja desde hace rato no significa que puedan estar fuera de casa hasta la hora que quieran. Ven, tengo mi moto estacionada aquí cerca, te llevaré conmigo asi será más rápido-

-¿Y que hay de Yukito?-

-Ya le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que no puedo ir a buscarlo, el es capaz de tomarse un taxi... o de viajar por otros medios- dijo haciendo una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

-Eres detestable, no sé que es lo que Yukito ve en ti-

-Soy alto, bien parecido, con personalidad fuerte y capaz de conseguir empleo en cualquier parte, ahora VAMOS- le dijo su hermano, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que refunfuñar, luego de despedirse de su novio se fue hacia su casa, escoltada por Touya.

-Si aún tuviera mi magia le daría una buena- dijo en voz baja mientras lo miraba con malicia alejarse -Tal vez deba anotarme al club de boxeo y de karate- agregó, mientras sonreía.

* * *

Steven estaba jugando al ajedrez con Iris mientras tomaban el té -Supe que Sakura y tú fueron elegidas capitanas de las porristas-

-Co-capitanas, aunque seguro será algo temporal, esa niña es bastante despistada-

-Es algo normal que suceda eso durante la adolescencia-

-Tú siempre fuiste mucho más maduro que los chicos de tu edad- dijo ella mientras movía una pieza en el tablero.

-Igual que el joven Li Shaoran- respondió al tiempo que seguía jugando.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó la chica haciéndose la inocente.

-Te conozco Iris, y también conozco tus gustos, si bien el chico Li ya no posee poderes mágicos sigue siendo un excelente partido. Aunque lástima que ya tenga novia-

-La mayoría de las parejas quinceañeras suelen durar poco- replicó la rubia.

-Y en ocasiones, ese tipo de relación se fortalece con el tiempo y se vuelve algo tan mágico y especial que nadie puede disolverla -respondió él antes de mover su pieza -Jaque mate-

-Eres muy malo- dijo la rubia haciendo berrinches y se retiró de la habitación.

-Una buena jugada señorito Anderson- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Gracias lizzy. Me iré a acostar, buenas noches- le dijo sonriendo al ser que lo había elogiado.

* * *

**De vuelta con otro capi, prometo que en el próxima habrá mas detalles de la trama principal. Hasta la próxima ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis! Aquí estoy con otro nuevo capi, le puse mucho empeño a este asi que espero reviews pliss. Nos vemos ;)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

Tomoyo estaba dando un paseo por el centro comercial, normalmente solía ir a esos lugares con Sakura, pero ella le había dicho que iba a pasar la tarde junto con su novio y no quería ser un estorbo, ella entendía que a veces las parejas necesitan un tiempo a solas. Mientras recorría el lugar vio un lugar donde vendían equipos informáticos de todo tipo y cuando vio que había una nueva cámara a la venta decidió entrar, una vez dentro fue atendida por el encargado -¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-De hecho sí, me llamó la atención esa cámara que está en la vidriera-

-Ahh, si, esta belleza es totalmente nueva, yo mismo tengo una en casa. Uno de los beneficios de ser el dueño del local, consigues las cosas en primer lugar- le dijo guiñando el ojo -Es algo cara pero créeme que lo vale, pueda tomar imágenes de todo tipo, videos, incluso puedes acceder a internet con ella y publicarlas en facebook o Twitter si lo deseas, pero creo que lo que más te interesa es saber la calidad de las imágenes que capturas con este equipo, normalmente no suelo usar cámaras digitales porque no son como las de antes que realmente lograban capturar la esencia de las personas, pero creo que ésta es una excepción- le dijo enseñándole el objeto de cerca.

-Te entiendo, la cámara que suelo usar es algo vieja pero tiene demasiado valor sentimental para cambiarla por otra- le dijo enseñando la suya, la cual siempre llevaba a todos lados.

-Recuerdo este modelo, hace rato que no veo uno de éstos ¿Te molesta si veo alguna de las fotos que has sacado?- le preguntó el empleado, la chica negó con una sonrisa, luego de pasar algunas imágenes el empleado le sonrió -Tienes talento, hacía tiempo que no veía buenas fotos como éstas ¿Estudias fotografía o algo por el estlo?-

-La verdad no, pero la verdad es que es algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer-

-Pues continúa haciéndolo, algo me dice que podrías terminar haciendo una carrera de ésto. En cuanto a la cámara por la que me preguntaste, si quieres te puedo hacer un pequeño descuento-

-No hay problema, pagaré el precio completo- le dijo entregándole una tarjeta.

-No, no, insisto pero prométeme que me mostrarás el material que saques con ésta máquina ¿Trato?-

-Hecho- le dijo dándole la mano al encargado. Una vez fuera de allí, esperaba irse a su casa y estrenar su nuevo equipo, tal vez en el jardín o le pediría a Sakura y a Shaoran que se saquen unas fotos, iba caminando pensando en sus cosas cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba, al voltearse se llevó una grata sorpresa -Steven, que sorpresa-

-Hola Tomoyo, veo que has estado de compras-

-Mi nuevo bebé- le dijo mientras le daba un par de golpecitos a la caja -Como sabes me encanta todo lo relacionado con el cine y la fotografía, no pude evitar comprar esto-

-Te entiendo, todos tenemos nuestra afición, da la casualidad que yo también vengo de fomentar la mía- respondió mostrando una bolsa de color dorado que cargaba.

-¿Qué te compraste?- dijo intentando divisar el logotipo de lo que él llevaba, pero el chico logró taparlo antes de que ella pudiera verlo.

-Ahh es una sorpresa, pero si tanto quieres saber, haz lo que te digo: cierra los ojos- dijo dándole indicaciones, la chica sonrió y le siguió el juego, al cabo de un momento empezó a sentir que había un olor en el aire, era un aroma dulce, que al entrar por su fosas nasales daba una sensación placentera. Tomoyo suspiró durante unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos -Te compraste un perfume, tienes buen gusto-

-Gracias, nunca supe por qué pero los perfumes tienen algo que me encantan, por eso cada tanto recorro las tiendas intentando encontrar uno para añadir a mi colección-

-¿Tienes una colección de perfumes?-

-Voy alternando y también el que elijo para usar varía dependiendo de la ocasión: tengo uno para usar durante la semana, otro para los fines de semana, algunos para fiestas y otro si es que tengo alguna salida especial-

-Vaya, realmente haces uso al sentido del olfato- bromeó la chica.

-Y tú al de la vista- le respondió haciendo un gesto a la bolsa que llevaba la chica -Por cierto si mal no recuerdo, les debo a ti y a Sakura una tarde de té y pasteles ¿Qué les parece mañana por la tarde?-

-Por mí no hay problema, tendría que avisarle a Sakura pero lo más probable es que si pueda venir-

-Genial, yo le avisaré a Shaoran-

-Es raro que lo llames por su nombre, nosotras tardamos en tener suficiente confianza para hacerlo-

-Entre hombres nos entendemos, además después de la clase de cocina le empecé a tomar aprecio- le respondió sonriendo.

-Ah si, recuerdo que para la fiesta de año nuevo, vino aquí con su prima Meiling y él nos preparó la cena, estuvo espléndida, incluso el hermano de Sakura tuvo que admitir que la comida era deliciosa-

-Los cuñados pueden llegar a ser algo sobreprotectores con sus hermanas-

-Apuesto a que muchos tuvieron que proteger a sus hermanitas de tí-

-Sólo uno y créme que me lo hizo bastante difícil- dijo poniéndose nostálgico -Mira debo irme, nos vemos en la escuela ¿De acuerdo?- y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

-Genial ya tengo con qué estrenar mi nuevo juguete- dijo con entusiasmo.

* * *

Touya estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando unos apuntes, dentro de poco tendría un examen muy importante y quería estar bien preparado, estaba tan concentrado en el estudio que no se percató cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos -Hola Yuki- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó el chico de anteojos.

-Tal vez ya no pueda percibir presencias mágicas pero sigo siendo intuitivo, además pude sentir tu aroma ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Me desocupé del trabajo y pensé que podíamos comer juntos- le dijo enseñando varias bolsas con comida.

-A decir verdad me vendría bien un descanso y ya me está entrando hambre ¿Crees que todo esto alcanzará para llenarte?- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Que me guste comer no significa que no sepa compartir, ven vayamos afuera, hace un día espléndido- le dijo agarrándolo del brazo. El moreno sonrió y lo siguió hacia la salida.

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban en la puerta de la casa de Steven, las chicas le habían preguntado si había que llevar algo, pero el rubio insistió en que no era necesario y que sólo debían estar allí con puntualidad. Luego de tocar el timbre, esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Iris quien tenía un lindo delantal -Hola, bienvenidos a casa. Adelante pasen-

-Gracias- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Una vez dentro se sacaron los abrigos y los dejaron arriba del perchero, luego se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde su anfitrión estaba colocando las tazas y había llevado una bandeja con varios pasteles.

-Hola chicas y Shaoran, me alegra que estén aquí-

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió Tomoyo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Es una linda casa-

-Gracias, vamos siéntense, ya habrá tiempo para cumplidos- bromeó su anfitrión. Iris se puso a servirle el té a cada uno de los invitados, había miel y rodajas de limóm por si alguno quería agregarle a su taza.

-¿Tus padres no se encuentran?-

-Suelo verlos en la noche, es difícil coordinar nuestros horarios, pero se hace lo que puede, mmm estos pasteles son deliciosos, y todavía están calientes-

-Es cierto, tal vez Shaoran y tú pueden intentar hacer unos como éstos en la próxima clase de cocina- comentó Sakura.

-Por lo que me dijo mi hermano eres muy bueno cocinando- le dijo Iris al castaño.

-Es algo que me gusta, aunque la verdad la repostería es lo que más me llama-

-En eso somos iguales-

-¿Desde cuando eres repostera? La última vez que preparaste algo casi quemas la casa- dijo Steven riéndose.

-Puedo aprender, no creo que sea tan difícil- le respondió la chica a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Luego de tomar el té, empezaron a hablar de diversos temas, mientras Tomoyo sacaba varias fotos con su nueva cámara.

-Pareces una niña con un juguete nuevo- comentó Steven sonriendo.

-Vamos Tommy, creo que ya has sacado bastante- le dijo su prima.

-Una más, lo prometo, la puse en automático asi entraremos todos- y luego de calibrar el aparato se colocó junto a los demás para que saliera junto con sus amigos en la foto.

-Es algo tarde, deberíamos volver a nuestras casas- dijo Sakura mirando la hora en su celular.

-Es cierto, parece que cuando uno se divierte el tiempo vuela- dijo Steven, luego de acompañarlos hasta la puerta se despidió de todos -Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- les dijo desde la entrada.

-Fue una linda tarde, la pasé realmente bien, aunque hayas hecho que el joven Li crea que no sé cocinar- dijo Iris mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

-Pero si es la verdad-

-Aún así...- y de repente la sonrisa de la chica desapareció -Steven, creo que no estamos solos-

-Lo sé, te estaba por decir lo mismo, siento un aura maligna y si no me equivoco se dirige hacia donde están Sakura y los demás-

-No creo que ella haya traído las cartas consigo- dijo la chica preocupada.

-Y sus guardianes tampoco están con ella, avisa a Lizzie yo iré hacia donde están ellos- dijo mientras salía de su casa a toda velocidad.

* * *

-Parece que le caes muy bien a la hermana de Steven- le dijo Sakura a su novio mientras caminaban solos hacia la casa de ella.

-Vamos, sólo nos conocemos desde hace un par de semanas-

-Pues debiste darle una buena primera impresión-

-¿Es idea mía o estás celosa?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Estás soñando- le respondió haciendo una mueca.

-Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí, eso jamás va a cambiar- le dijo él y cuando estaba a punto de besarla fue arrastrado hacía atrás por unos brazos negros.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo la chica asustada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se vieron rodeados de sombras negras, algunas parecían tener forma humanas, otras eran deformes y con garras.

-¡Sakura CORRE!-

-Dios ¿Qué puedo hacer? No traje las cartas conmigo, soy una tonta- dijo casi sollozando, y cuando una de esas criaturas iba en dirección hacia ella, el ser fue repelido por una lluvia de objetos cortantes que parecían diamantes, la chica volteó hacia arriba y se alegró al ver quién era su salvador -¡Yue!- dijo con alegría al ver al guardían de la luna.

-No te olvides de mí- dijo Kero quien había asumido su verdadera forma y le lanzó una ráfaga de llamas a la criatura que estaba más cerca de su dueña.

-Kero y yo sentimos la presencia de estos seres y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos-

-Me alegra que estén aquí, uno de ellos tiene a Shaoran-

-Allí está, y tiene al mocoso- agregó Kerberos. Cuando se acercaron hacia la sombra que lo tenía de rehén, éste apuntó sus garras al cuello del chico, advirtiéndoles que si daban un paso más el chico moriría, antes de que pudieran decidir que hacer una fuerte luz los rodeó a todos y las sombras empezaron a deshacerse mientras chillaban por el dolor. Al desaparecer la luz, el peligro había pasado y cuando vieron de donde provino se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Steven, quien llevaba un báculo de color rojo y lo más sorprendente es que no estaba solo, a su derecha estaba Iris pero se veía diferente, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, aunque lo increíble es que tenía alas como las de Yue con la diferencia de que las suyas eran de color azul. A la izquierda del chico había había un enorme tigre blanco con rayas negras y también tenía alas grandes, de color gris.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Steven seriamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5  
**

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Steven seriamente.

-Pero...pero- balbuceaba Sakura.

-El peligro ha pasado, sugiero que vayamos a mi casa, ahí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad y atenderemos las heridas de Shaoran ¿Puedes encargarte de llevarlo Iris?- le dijo a la chica, la cual asintió y colocó en sus brazos al chico inconsciente, luego desplegó sus alas emprendiendo vuelo. Steven se subió arriba del animal con rayas blancas y negras siguiéndola por detrás.

-Sube a mi espalda Sakura- le dijo Keros y una vez que la chica se subió, empezaron a volar junto con Yue. Cuando llegaron a la casa de su amigo, Iris estaba colocandole unos vendajes y aplicando unguento a unos raspones, el castaño hacía gestos con la cara debido al dolor.

-¿Cómo está el mocoso?- preguntó el guardián del sol.

-Se pondrá bien, sólo fueron unos pequeños golpes, nada que unas horas de reposo no puedan arreglar-respondió la chica.

-En ese caso tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que discutir- dijo Yue con seriedad.

-Bien, empezaré por el principio, ya se habrán dado cuenta que al igual que Sakura poseo poderes mágicos, Iris y Lizzie son mis guardianas-

-¿Tú las creaste?-

-No, mi padre fue quien las creó cuando yo era sólo un niño, crecí con ellas dos, asi que en cierta forma no mentía cuando dije que tenía hermanas. Mi familia es descendiente directa del mago Vincent, un viejo amigo del mago Clow-

-O sea que tú eras la presencia mágica que había estado sintiendo en la ciudad. Y no hay duda que ése es el mismo báculo que usaba tu antepasado- comentó Yue.

-Así es, Clow usaba el poder del sol y la luna, el báculo de Sakura representa a las estrellas, mientras que el mío es el de los cometas, en especial del cometa Halley, cada vez que pasa por la órbita de la tierra recarga su energía y la de su portador. Cuando mi padre falleció su báculo pasó a ser mío, asi como sus guardianes-

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Sakura.

-Hace muchos años, antes de que Clow creara las cartas y los guardianes que ahora están contigo, hubo un poderoso hechicero llamado fausto que intentó dominar el mundo, para hacerlo intentó fortalecer sus poderes utilizando un cristal mágico. Cualquiera que se haga con él aumenta sus poderes en forma increíble, luego de una ardua batalla y muchas víctimas, lograron encerrarlo en una especie de vacío-

-Pero eso fue hace muchos años ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hace un rato?- comentó Shaoran.

-Él ha regresado, de alguna forma logró escapar de su encierro. Estoy seguro que tú te has percatado de su presencia también, gracias a que la magia del hermano de Sakura te hizo más sensible hacia otras criaturas mágicas- le dijo a Yue.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tú sabías acerca de esto Kero?- dijo Sakura enfadada.

-No queríamos preocuparte, aún no estábamos seguros acerca del peligro y decidimos que lo mejor era esperar-

-Eso ya no importa ahora. Sakura, depende de nosotros mandarlo de vuelta adónde pertenece o el mundo como lo conocemos podría dejar de existir, las criaturas que los atacaron son una de sus creaciones, ya debe haber averiguado que nuestros antecesores murieron hace mucho y es por eso que los envió aquí para acabar con sus descendientes y evitar que frustremos sus planes-

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?-

-Antes de que mi padre falleciera estaba estudiando unos manuscritos antiguos, en ellos se relataba la batalla que se llevó a cabo hace tantos años y luego de unas investigaciones dedujo que Fausto regresaría para concluir lo que no pudo la última vez. Hace poco me llegó esto por correo -dijo abriendo un pergamino -Al parecer mi padre dejó instrucciones de que ésto me fuera entregado si algo le sucedía y en la carta decía que debía abrirlo junto contigo-

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Según la investigación de mi padre, el cristal que busca nuestro enemigo está sellado en una especie de caja mágica, la cual, irónicamente fue creada por él, por lo que solamente él puede abrirla-

-No entiendo ¿Por qué colocarla en algo que solo su enemigo podría acceder?-

-Seguramente querían evitar que otros magos quisieran utilizar el cristal para malos fines y como Fausto estaba encerrado no había nadie más que pudiera acceder a él- dijo Shaoran.

-Es lo más probable. Por lo que dice aquí la caja fue enviada a un monasterio de monjes budistas, quienes se encargaban de protegerla y también se encargaban de trasladarla a otros lugares sagrados cada tanto, es decir, que nunca estaba en el mismo sitio, era movida constantemente-

-Una buena forma de evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas-

-También nos dejó una dirección, si he interpretado bien las indicaciones, el lugar adonde quiere que vayamos no está muy lejos, de hecho es aquí en Tomoeda-

-¿Crees que la caja y el cristal están aquí?-

-Supongo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Pienso que nos conviene ir allí cuanto antes-

-Iré con ustedes- dijo el castaño.

-No, es muy peligroso. Ya no tienes poderes y podrías salir lastimado gravemente, si algo te ocurriera no me lo perdonaría-

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Sakura, no importa que tan peligroso sea. Además si Fausto consigue el cristal no importa que tán lejos me encuentre, todo el mundo se verá afectado-

-Odio admitirlo pero el mocoso tiene razón Sakura-

-Keros, se más cortés. De acuerdo Shaoran, puedes venir con nosotros-

-Sugiero que vayan a descansar, mañana por la mañana hablaré con los dueños del lugar adonde debemos ir e intentaré explicarles lo que sucede-

-¿Y si no te creen?-

-Supongo que tendré que darles una pequeña demostración de mi magia- dijo haciendo una mueca.

* * *

Touya estaba en la mesa de su casa sentado y con los brazos cruzados, delante de él estaban Yue y Sakura -Así que quieres a ese lugar- le dijo a su hermana.

-Si, entiende hermano Steven y yo somos la única esperanza contra ese hechicero malvado-

-Lo sé, es sólo que me cuesta dejar que una niña como tú ponga en peligro su vida-

-¡No soy una niña! Tengo a mi magia para protegerme y también a mis guardianes-

-Te refieres a Yue, la otra personalidad de Yukito y ese muñeco de felpa que duerme contigo-

-Su nombre es Keros y su verdadera forma es muy poderosa, ellos me protegerán-

-De acuerdo, después veré que excusa puedo darle a papá, afortunadamente está muy ocupado con las clases de la universidad asi que no creo que se fije mucho en los detalles. Será mejor que vayas a dormir Sakura- dijo Touya y su hermana asintió diciéndole buenas noches a ambos adultos antes de retirarse.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te diriges a ella por su nombre en lugar de darle un apodo que la haga molestar- comentó Yue y el moreno hizo un gesto de sorpresa -Así como Yukito tiene acceso a mis recuerdos yo tengo acceso a los suyos, y por lo que he visto sueles molestar a tu hermana poniéndole sobrenombres para hacerla enojar, aunque en el fondo la quieres mucho-

-Ella es mi hermana menor y haría lo que fuera por ella ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste hace unos años?-

-Tu me otorgabas tus poderes y yo protegería a Sakura pero intentando no morir para que Yukito tampoco desaparezca. Ése era el trato que hicimos-

-Por favor intenta no romper esa promesa- respondió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya y lo miraba a los ojos.

* * *

Steven estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien -Si, muchas gracias por todo y le agradezco su comprensión. Hasta luego-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te respondieron?- preguntó Iris.

-Accedieron a mostrarnos el lugar, les dije que luego de que mi padre muriera deseaba ver los últimos lugares que el frecuentó. Era mejor eso que decirles la verdad-

-Entonces está decidido mañana iremos hacia allí junto con Sakura y los demás-

-Ojalá encuentres las respuestas que buscas-

-Esperemos, iré a dormir, nos vemos por la mañana. Buenas noches chicas- les dijo a sus guardianas.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto Lizzie?-

-Nuestro amo es un joven muy capaz solo debemos tener fe- dijo su compañera, quien había vuelto a su forma pequeña.

-Pienso lo mismo-

-Una cosa más ¿Es idea mía o la verdadera de forma del guardían del sol es bastante linda?-

-Tú y nuestro nuevo dueño van a volverme loca algun día, buenas noches- dijo riendo antes de irse a acostar.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el grupo estaba viajando en una camioneta que Steven había rentado como ninguno tenía licencia de conducir, el chofer de la familia de él se encargó de llevarlos. Steven estaba concentrado en el camino, Sakura y Shaoran se tomaban de las manos para apoyarse mutuamente, Yue e Iris los verían en la dirección fijada, y Tomoyo, quien también viajaba con ellos estaba ocupada con su cámara -Gracias por dejarme venir con ustedes- dijo la chica.

-No hubiera sido justo dejar venir al mocoso y a tí no. Al menos tu puedes tomar buenas fotos de nosotros, en cambio no creo que él pueda servir de algo- comentó Kero mirando al castaño con malicia, quien le enviaba una mirada mordaz.

-Compórtate Kero- le dijo Sakura.

-Así que tú eres el gran Kerberos, he oído mucho de tí- le dijo la pequeña guardiana.

-¿De veras? Pues... gracias, me tienes en desventaja yo no sé nada de tí- le respondió él algo nervioso.

-No hay mucho que saber, en cierta forma soy tu equivalente, así como Iris es el de Yue ¿Es cierto que puedes lanzar grandes llamas de tu boca?-

-Así es- dijo haciendo una pose teatral mientras encendía una pequeña llama con su mano izquierda -No por nada el sol es mi símbolo ¿Y qué me dices de tí?- preguntó y su contraparte abrio la boca y le lanzó una pequeña ventisca que lo dejó totalmente congelado.

-E-e-eres b-buena- dijo temblando por el frío.

-Dejen de jugar que ya casi llegamos- dijo Steven. Una vez que llegaron al templo, se encontraron con Iris y Yue quienes estaban de brazos cruzados -Bueno ya estamos aquí-

-¿Dónde estan los dueños del lugar?- preguntó Sakura.

-Les pedí que nos dejaran visitar el templo sin interrupciones, a cambio de una pequeña suma de dinero-

-Te agradezco todo lo que has estado haciendo-

-Un placer. Vengan entremos- respondió él. Una vez dentro empezaron a revisar el lugar, había distintos adornos y también retratos pero nada que llamara demasiado la atención, luego entraron a una habitación en la que había un pequeño altar y algunas escrituras en la pared-

-Mi padre ha estado aquí-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Parte de su magia aún se encuentra aquí. Cuando era un niño teníamos un juego: él dejaba una marca mágica en algún objeto, luego lo escondía en nuestra casa y yo debía encontrarlo sin ayuda de nadie, parece que algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar- comentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Crees que te dejó algún objeto mágico?-

-Sí, y si mi intuición no me falla está debajo de nosotros- respondió él, luego de concenctrarse hizo un movimiento con su mano y se abrió una abertura dejando ver una escalera.

-Parece que tenías razón- dijo Shaoran. Una vez que bajaron se encontraron con una pequeña biblioteca, por la forma en como estaba el lugar era evidente que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había estado allí, en el medio de los estantes había una mesa y sobre ella una pequeña esfera blanca. Steven fue el primero en acercarse y cuando la tocó ésta empezó a brillar y luego de un momento se elevó en el aire y luego de un flash se veía la forma de un adulto, quien tenía un gran parecido físico con el irlandés.

-Papá...- le dijo Steven a la figura que había aparecido ante ellos.

* * *

**Buiiino, luego de un tiempo estando ausente aquí me tienen con otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6  
**

-Papá...-dijo Steven sorprendido.

-¿Es tu padre?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-No es él realmente, es una proyección suya, la cual estaba guardada en la esfera que se encontraba arriba de la mesa- respondió Yue.

La figura que había aparecido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Steven, si estás viendo esto es probable que esté muerto y que he fallado en mi misión de detener la llegada de Fausto, por lo que ahora la labor recae en tus manos y de la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow Sakura Kinomoto. Como ya debes saber Fausto está en busca del cristal, el cual se encuentra dentro de la caja mística que el mismo creó, la encontré hace unos meses y la oculté debajo del lago que hay en el jardín de este templo, sugiero que la lleves a tu casa, donde las barreras mágicas son más fuertes que aquí. Cuando me enteré de la situación intenté contactar a la reencarnación de Clow también conocido como Eriol Hiragizawa, pero no pude encontrarlo, eso significa que Fausto ya lo ha localizado y fue derrotado-

-¿Eriol derrotado? Eso es imposible- comentó Tomoyo preocupada.

-Shh, espera a que termine el mensaje Tommy- le dijo Sakura en voz baja.

El padre de Steven continuó hablando -Al parecer Fausto ha aprendido de su encuentro anterior y supo vencerlo, supongo que es cierto lo que dicen: no puedes engañar a un mago dos veces con el mismo truco, en fin, conociendo a Fausto probablemente lo tenga prisionero para que pueda ver cómo conquista el mundo, a veces su arrogancia puede ser su talón de Aquiles. Debes saber que es probable que las Cartas que ahora están en manos de Sakura no son suficientes para vencerlo, la magia de las cartas es tan fuerte como las de su dueño y en este momento tanto la magia de la señorita Kinomoto como la tuya no están al nivel de él, al menos no aún. Los libros que se encuentran en esta habitación son antiguos libros de conjuros que he podido encontrar -dijo señalando a los estantes donde se encontraban dichos libros- Creánme que les serán muy útiles para su entrenamiento, deben aprender todo lo que puedan y fortalecer la magia que poseen si quieren tener probabilidades de vencer-

-Vaya, muchos de estos libros se creían desaparecidos- agregó Shaoran mientras revisaba uno.

-Mantén la boca cerrada mocoso, esto es importante- le dijo Keros y el castaño lo lanzó una mirada furiosa pero supo que no era momento de discutir.

-Entiendo que esta es una tarea muy grande que pedirle a dos adolescentes, pero confío en que estarán a la altura del desafío. Me gustaría pensar que fui un buen padre, tanto para tí como para Iris y Lizzie- dijo la proyección sonriendo - Y que con suerte hayas heredado mi perseverancia e inteligencia, pero lo más importante: el corazón compasivo de tu madre, una cualidad que la señorita Kinomoto posee en abundancia y que espero puedas desarrollar. Aunque mi tiempo en este mundo se terminó en forma prematura, estoy muy agradecido por la vida que tuve y por los buenos momentos que compartí con mi familia, quiero que sepas que sin importar que tán difícil sea la prueba o que tán oscura parezca la situación, yo jamás perderé la fe en tí hijo mío. Te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre lo hecho y siempre lo haré- le dijo mirando a su hijo antes de desaparecer, Steven no dijo una sola palabra, pero incluso en la oscuridad se podía ver las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas, aunque nadie dijo nada.

* * *

Sakura y los demás estaban tomando el té con los demás, excepto por Steven quien estaba en el jardín del templo -¿Aún sigue leyendo libros?- preguntó la castaña.

-Intenta mantener su mente ocupada, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentar lo que pasó. Algunas cosas es mejor no forzarlas y dejar que sucedan cuando sea el momento- respondió Iris.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu dueño-

-Era más que eso, era un padre, un amigo y un hermano también. Siempre atesoraré los recuerdos que tuvimos con él, pero mi deber ahora es con Steven, ya perdí a un ser querido y no estoy dispuesta a perder otro, haré todo lo que pueda para proteger a mi nuevo dueño-

-Supongo que en eso somos iguales- comentó Yue, quien estaba apoyado en la ventana mirando al cielo.

-Sakura, ya oíste lo que dijo el padre de Steven, tienen que prepararse para la batalla con Fausto, cuanto antes empieces a entrenar será mejor-

-Sabes que no soy alguien que le guste pelear-

-Lo sé, pero no tienes alternativa, él no puede hacerlo solo-

-Supongo que no hay otra opción- respondió ella y luego de dejar su taza de té se dirigió hacia el patio donde su amigo estaba estudiando, intentó no hacer ningún ruido al ver que él estaba concentrado en su libro. La mirada del chico se desvió hacia la izquierda -Hola Sakura-

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano, el también podía hacer eso, aunque para cuando yo lo descubrí el había perdido su magia-

-Tal vez algún día pueda recuperarla-

-Sé que soy nueva en esto de la magia y que hay mucho por aprender, pero quiero decirte que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar- le dijo con determinación.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, bueno podemos empezar con algo fácil: la telekinesia-

-La capacidad de mover objetos con la mente ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, quiero que intentes mover una de esas rocas hasta tus pies- le dijo señalando una pequeña montaña. La chica asintió y empezó a concentrarse, al principio nada sucedió pero al cabo de unos momentos la roca se elevó en el aire y fue a parar donde estaban ellos dos.

-¡Lo logré!- dijo entusiasmada.

-Calma, esto es magia básica, los siguientes hechizos que aprendamos no serán tán fáciles de realizar. Pero lo hiciste bien, tienes potencial- le dijo el rubio -Probemos algo más avanzado, es un hechizo que aprendí hace un rato: pequeños disparos de fuego-

-¿Y eso qué sería?-

-Concentras tu energía y envías una pequeña llama con gran velocidad hacia un objetivo, mira haz lo mismo que yo- el chico hizo un gesto con la mano, como si fuera una pistola y le apuntó a un farol que estaba apagado, luego de un segundo un pequeño hilo salió disparado de su dedo índice hacia el objeto, el cual se encendió -Ahora tú-

-Veamos si tengo suerte- dijo la chica copiando los movimientos de su amigo, parecía que lo lograría pero lo que salió de su dedo fue más que una pequeña línea de fuego, e hizo que uno de los faroles estallara en llamas, por suerte Steven logró apagarlo antes de que se esparciera -Lo siento- dijo avergonzada.

-Está bien, tienes un gran poder Sakura, sólo tienes que aprender a controlarlo- dijo consolándola.

-Tú lo haces parecer tán fácil-

-Yo crecí con seres mágicos Sakura, créeme cuando te digo que durante los primeros años en que practicaba con mi magia hice verdaderos desastres. Una vez hice que el pastel que estaba preparando mi madre estallara y toda la cocina, incluyéndome, quedara totalmente cubierta de trozos de merengue y crema, como castigo tuve que limpiarlo todo, sin usar magia- dijo sonriendo -Sólo tienes que concentrarte y seguir practicando, ahora intenta de nuevo-

La chica volvió a apuntar a otro de los faroles -No intentes forzarlo, solo relájate y apunta al blanco- y en un instante había logrado conseguirlo -¿Ves? Con esfuerzo y práctica, todo es posible. Es algo tarde, sugiero que vayamos a comer algo y luego a descansar, mañana continuaremos con nuestro entrenamiento después de la escuela-

-Espero que esto no influya en mis calificaciones-

-Nadie dijo que salvar el mundo sería fácil. Cada día después de clases nos veremos en mi casa, yo llevaré la caja con el cristal a mi casa, junto con los libros que nos ha dejado mi padre para nuestro entrenamiento.

-Dime que por lo menos podré descansar los fines de semana-

El chico pareció meditar la propuesta -Primero veamos hasta donde avanzamos y luego te daré mi respuesta-

* * *

Steven estaba parado frente a una fotografía familiar pensando sobre los acontecimientos de ese día, darle la noticia a su madre no fue nada fácil, en especial por teléfono, pero afortunadamente la mujer lo tomó bastante bien, supuso que tantos años de estar casada con su padre la había hecho entender que era una de las posibles desventajas de estar casada con un mago. Encendió unas velas y recitó una pequeña oración en nombre del difunto, la puerta de la sala se abrió y vio a Iris que llevaba un atuendo negro y a Lizzie que tenía una cinta del mismo color en su cuello -¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Lo mismo que tú. Despedirnos del hombre que nos dió la vida y rezar por su alma- le dijo la chica.

-Nosotros lo queríamos tanto como tú, entendemos tu dolor, queremos que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos contigo-

-Yo...les doy enormemente las gracias, honestamente no se qué haría sin ustedes dos chicas. Y en ese instante las abrazó con fuerza y se puso a llorar, desahogándose de todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, ellas también lo acompañaron en el momento, afortunadamente era un momento familiar y no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien los viera.

* * *

En una lúgubre celda se encontraba un joven de pelo negro azulado, su ropa estaba toda sucia y sus anteojos algo rajados, el chico estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras meditaba e intentaba mantener la cordura. En un momento la celda se abrió y dejó pasar a una figura encapuchada -Hola Clow ¿O debería decirte Hiragizawa?-

-Llámame como se te dé la gana- respondió en tono frío.

-Vaya vaya, parece que el tiempo que has estado aquí te hizo olvidar los buenos modales, tal vez necesites un recordatorio- dijo el desconocido y con un gesto de su mano lo levantó en el aire y luego lo lanzó contra la pared.

-No has cambiado, sigues usando tu magia para lastimar a oponentes que no pueden defenderse-

-Tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de defenderte y fallaste, parece que en esta vida no eres tan grandioso como solías serlo, a veces me cuesta creer que alguien tan patético como tú pudiera haberme derrotado. Por cierto tengo un regalo para tí, supuse que te sentías solo asi que traje companía- y le lanzo dos bolas grandes en las que se podían ver las figuras de Spinel y Ruby Moon, quienes parecían estar congelados dentro de los objetos -Ahora puedes ver como me sentí yo cuando fui atrapado en ese vacío, con nada más que la oscuridad conmigo-

-Considerando las cosas que hiciste no merecías menos. Pero te lo agradezco, al menos tendré la mente ocupada hasta que me liberen de aquí-

-¿En serio crees que la nueva dueña de las cartas y el sucesor de Vincent podrán conmigo? Por favor, podría acabar con ellos sin ni siquiera sudar-

-Siempre hay esperanza- le recordó Eriol.

-En ese caso veamos si la esperanza te da de comer esta noche, porque yo no pienso hacerlo- le dijo su captor perdiendo la paciencia y yéndose de ahí.

* * *

**Buiiinas, otro capitulo de esta historia. Espero reviews, ya sean positivos o negativos ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7  
**

Sakura y Steven estaban en la casa de él practicando los hechizos que habían en los libros, ella ya había logrado dominar los ataques de fuego, y ahora ya podía encender cosas sin hacerlas estallar y también controlaba ese elemento sin problemas. Steven estaba usando sus poderes para manipular el agua que se encontraba dentro de unos baldes, primero hizo que el agua levitara en el aire, luego que el elemento tomara la forma de una persona y por último se concentró haciendo que éste se congelara, formando una estatua de hielo. El chico miraba la figura de hielo con nostalgia, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar -Bonita estatua ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Sakura cuando se acercó y vio la forma que tenía la escultura.

-Alguien de mi pasado, pero eso no importa ahora, es mejor que sigamos entrenando- le respondió volviendo en sí y con un movimiento de su mano la estatua se derritió enseguida.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Vi un hechizo que parecía ser interesante-

-¿Cual?-

-El cambio de forma, algo bastante útil en ocasiones. En tu caso, si quisieras perder de vista a tu hermano sobreprotector tomando la apariencia de otra persona- le dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes toda mi atención-

-La verdad es que no es tan difícil una vez que comprendes el método, sólo necesitas concentrarte e imagina que aspecto quisieras tener, siempre conviene empezar con el color del pelo y luego sigues con el rostro, fíjate como lo hago yo- dijo el chico, cerró los ojos y luego de un rato su cabello pasó de rubio a moreno, sus ojos se oscurecieron y luego su nariz y labios también cambiaron de forma, cuando terminó no quedaba ni rastro de Steven.

-¡Wow! Eso fue increíble ¿De quién es el aspecto que tienes ahora?-

-Es el personaje de una de mis series preferidas, tanto en la ficción como en la realidad este sujeto tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres- dijo la persona que estaba delante de ella y luego de una sonrisa volvió a su verdadera apariencia -Veamos que tal lo haces-

-No lo sé, tengo miedo de fallar y quedar deforme-

-Para eso me tienes a mí para ayudarte, vamos ten más confianza en tí misma ¿Qué diría la carta de la luz si te viera?- le dijo bromeando y la chica esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta. Sakura hizo lo mismo que su amigo y en cuestión de segundos tenía el cabello largo de color grisáceo y su altura era más alta de lo que era normalmente.

-Vaya, a eso llamo yo un cambo de "look"- dijo Steven impresionado.

-Gracias-

-¿Y la forma de quién tomaste tú?-

-De mi madre- le dijo la mujer que tenía delante pero que aún conservaba su voz de adolescente- La recuerdo por las fotografías que tengo de ella, siempre la saludo cuando me levanto por las mañanas y antes de irme a dormir-

-Era una mujer muy hermosa. Ahora que lo pienso tu verdadera apariencia se pareces mucho a ella, en especial en los ojos-

-Eso espero, papá dijo que era una mujer muy especial. Lástima que nunca pude conocerla-

-Mi padre solía decir que las personas que nos aman nunca nos dejan del todo, aunque no podamos verlos ellos siguen presentes con nosotros- le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien tomó su aspecto normal.

-¿Podemos descansar? Hoy utilicé mucha magia y necesito reponer energías-

-Sólo un momento, el tiempo es un lujo del que no disponemos. Iris está preparando la merienda, puedes ir a comer algo si quieres, hay un par de dudas que tengo y creo que la respuesta está en los libros que nos dejó mi padre. Te veo en un rato-

* * *

Keros y Lizzie estaban arriba de un árbol viendo como sus dueños estaban entrenando -Tu dueña es una chica con poder-

-Es lógico, por alguna razón el mago Clow la eligió para ser la nueva dueña de las cartas y nos pidió a Yue y a mí que seamos sus guardianes-

-Sí que eres modesto- le respondió dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Sakura me dice lo mismo. Supongo que ésta situación es algo que me abruma y por eso trato de animarme un poco-

-¿Tienes miedo de que perdamos?-

-Es una posibilidad, pero tengo fe en que nuestros dueños lograrán salir adelante. Mi fe en ellos es más fuerte que mi miedo-

-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor. Quieres mucho a tu dueña, tanto como yo al mío, pero no lo ves como si lo fuera, sino como un amigo y familia. Por eso me agradas- le respondió Lizzie mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, lo cual provocó que se sonrojara y temblara un poco, afortunadamente los chicos entraron dentro de la casa y Keros sugirió que los acompañaran.

-"Tímido pero adorable" - dijo la pequeña guardiana en su cabeza mientras volaban en dirección hacia dentro.

* * *

Iris y Sakura estaban tomando el té mientras comían bizcochos, las dos estaban discutiendo acerca de sus deberes con las porristas, cuando el timbre sonó, la chica se excusó diciendo que iba a atender la entrada, cuando volvió Sakura se sorprendió de ver a su novio acompañando a la guardiana de Steven -Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Acaso necesito una excusa para ver a mi novia?- le dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso.

-Nada de eso, es sólo que me sorprendió tu visita-

-Quería venir a ver en persona como iba tu entrenamiento, aunque no parece que estés muy ocupada- respondió al ver que la castaña estaba sentada comiendo.

-De hecho tanto Sakura como Steven están tomando un pequeño descanso, deberías ver los hechizos que han estado practicando, aprenden muy rápido- comentó Iris.

-No me sorprende, los dos son excelentes hechiceros. La verdad es que sí tengo una razón para venir-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Sabes que ya no tengo mis poderes, para ser sincero nunca me molestó realmente ya que mi sueño es convertirme en arqueólogo igual que tu padre, sin embargo las circunstancias actuales me obligan a actuar, ya que no puedo utilizar magia me di cuenta que tengo que aprender a defenderme por otros métodos-

-¿Y cuáles serían?- preguntó su novia.

-Defensa personal. He decidido darle clases particulares a Shaoran, sucede que soy una experta en Karate y Kung-fu. Sé que con mis poderes no los necesitaría pero la verdad es que me pareció una buena forma de tener disciplina y concentración- dijo Iris.

-No necesitas hacer esto, Steven y yo podemos con la situación. No quiero que te pongas en peligro por mi culpa-

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ustedes salvan al mundo y yo sólo soy un simple espectador, por no mencionar que no soportaría que ese muñeco de felpa que tienes por guardián se burle de mí a cada rato- comentó sonriendo.

-¿A quién llamas muñeco de felpa mocoso?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al voltearse vieron a Keros y a Lizzie quienes se sentaron arriba de la mesa -No sé que haces aquí, ahora que no tienes magia no puedes ser de mucha ayuda-

-¡Keros! Sé más cortés, no le prestes atención Shaoran-

-Está bien, ya veremos quien es el inútil después de todo. Estoy preparado para aprender- le dijo a Iris haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-En ese caso vayamos a la sala, luego de un par de clases dudo que alguien pueda contra tí- respondió la chica guiñándole el ojo y ambos se retiraron.

-Iris es toda una maestra, en su anterior escuela estaba en el equipo de lucha, creo que el padre de Steven no quería que dependiéramos sólo de la magia- comentó Lizzie.

-Ya veo, en ese caso el mocoso tal vez sirva para algo-

-Veo que la pandilla está aquí- dijo Steven cuando entró en el comedor -Se acabó el recreo Sakura, hora de volver a practicar-

-Tú nunca descansas-

-Claro, cuando estoy durmiendo, lo cual no suelo hacer ultímamente, en fin, vamos princesita, hay que salvar al mundo- le respondió agarrándola desde atrás.

-Sí que es estricto tu dueño-

-Sólo cuando la situación lo requiere, pero en general es bastante relajado y alegre, en especial cuando canta. Y hablando de entrenar ¿Qué tal un combate amistoso?-

-¿Tú contra mí? Claro, hace rato que no tengo una buena pelea, fuego vs hielo suena interesante-

-Veremos quien gana, puedo ponerme muy competitiva-

-Definitivamente eres como yo- le respondió Keros sonriendo.

* * *

Sakura y Steven estaban estudiando en el estudio de él en silencio, el único sonido que había era cuando cambiaban las páginas de los libros. Sakura intentaba concentrarse en su libro pero por alguna razón estaba pensando en Shaoran. Ella entendía que ahora que su novio no poseía poderes mágicos era necesario que aprendiera a defenderse, pero el hecho de que pasara tiempo con otra chica le producía una sensación de incomidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

-No te preocupes, tu novio seguirá aquí cuando terminemos- le dijo su compañero.

-¿Qué? No es eso, es sólo que... no sé como explicarlo-

-Te preocupa que mi hermana pase demasiado tiempo con tu novio, diría que estás experimentando celos, algo totalmente normal ¿Tengo razón?-

-Eres muy intuitivo-

-Es parte de mi talento, eso y el hecho de que cuando te distrajiste te lanzé un hechizo de empatía, gracias a eso puedo conectarme a tus emociones, es decir que lo que sientes yo también-

-¿Estás hablando en serio? No debiste hacer eso ¡Mis sentimientos son algo personal!- le dijo enojada.

-Lo siento no pretendía hacerlo, pero quería saber por qué estabas distraída, y ademas para ver si eras capaz de levantar una barrera mágica-

-¿Barrera mágica?- preguntó desconcertada.

Steven suspiró -Página 15 de tu libro: barreras contra seres telepáticos y empáticos- respondió haciendo un gesto con los dedos, provocanco que las páginas del libro de Sakura se movieran hasta llegar a la que su amigo había mencionado.

-No creí necesario ponerlo en práctica ahora, es decir, dentro de tu casa estamos protegidos ¿Verdad?-

-Puede ser, pero debes estar preparada siempre Sakura, si Fausto lograra meterse dentro de tu mente sería peligroso. Conscientemente tus barreras están bien pero me preocupa que pudiera meterse en tu mente cuando estuvieras dormida-

-¿Puede hacer algo como eso?- dijo asustada.

-No lo sé, he leído su historia y aveces es difícil diiferenciar entre lo que es superstición y realidad, pero nunca bajes la guardia. Mi padre me dijo en una ocasión: los paranoicos son los que tienen más chances de sobrevivir. Prometo no volverlo a hacer, discúlpame-

-Disculpas aceptadas- le dijo la chica.

-Mira ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Ya es algo tarde y de nada sirve forzar la mente si uno está cansado-

-Supongo que te veré mañana-

-Si, pero no tan temprano, tengo práctica con el equipo de básquetbol, y si la memoria no me falla Iris y tú tienen que ponerse al día con las porristas-

-Cierto, creo que con todo lo que estamos haciendo, no necesitaríamos usar la carta del sueño porque ya vamos a terminar agotados por nuestra cuenta-

-Mejor vete a tu casa, antes de que cambie de idea- le dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes Steven-

-Igualmente, saludame a Shaoran de mi parte- respondió él. Cuando la chica se fue se quedó mirando un rato más los libros, luego sacó de su bolsillo su celular y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el que quería, estaba a punto de marcar ese número pero cambió de idea en el último segundo -Algún dia...- se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

* * *

**Holaaa ¿Como están? Les dejo este nuevo capitulo, no olviden dejarme algun review plisss ;)**


End file.
